Slow Dancing in a Burning Room
by zoerivas
Summary: "So was it fun? Are you going to blow that niner's mind the next time you see him?" Zoe teaches Miles' sister how to spice up her innocent relationship. Oneshot.


**Summary:**  
Zoe teaches Miles' sister how to spice up her innocent relationship. Oneshot.

**AN:**  
I'm in love with Frankie Hollingsworth (I know we haven't really met her, shut up) and I'm in love with Zoe Rivas. So I made them do a thing.

* * *

Talking about boys had become a pretty frequent thing for Frankie Hollingsworth, especially since entering grade nine at Degrassi Community School. It only became a daily routine once she had befriended the one and only West Drive starlet, Zoe Rivas. Frankie and Zoe had become good friends over the course of her first semester in high school, or at least that was what she had hoped. Deep down, the younger girl knew the only reason Zoe had even wanted to be friends with her was because of her last name and the money that came attached to it. That, along with the fact that no one besides gullible niners were even open to the idea of being friends with the diva, Frankie was prime real estate for the "best friend" title. The occasional gossiping sessions in the hall turned into more often than not gossiping sessions at the local coffee shop. Those soon turned into shopping dates and before the brunette realized it, they were having sleepovers almost every week.

"So how are you and Hunter?"

Frankie could not fight the grin at the question she received. Hunter was the boy she had been seeing for approximately three months and nine days (she marked each day to know when to celebrate anniversaries) and she had grown unbelievably infatuated with him. They started off as partners in her second period history class and normally she would have objected because she hadn't been paired by Mr. Perino with one of her friends, however Hunter was cute. Okay, he was really cute. He was near Frankie's height, which most people in their grade made jokes about but she found adorable. His light blue eyes seemed to contrast perfectly with his dark, spiky hair and he had a round face that she just couldn't resist. Because of his appearance, Hunter was a pretty shy guy. Confidence was something he severely lacked, but Frankie had her eyes set on him. Awkward project discussions wasted no time in becoming awkward "do you like me?" discussions. The two niners quickly became comfortable around one another and Frankie brought him out of his quiet shell around her friends. Neither of them would openly admit to it, but they were both totally transfixed by puppy love.

A light blush now made its way to Frankie's cheeks as she thought about her boyfriend, "We're great!" she happily exclaimed, and it wasn't a lie. "Okay well that's boring, so how far have you gone with him? Like... first base, second base... what?" Zoe inquired, genuinely curious about her friend's sex life. Or lack thereof, rather. The wide eyes she got from Frankie in response made her scoff out of instinct, though she quickly covered it up with an apologetic glance. It was clear that the niner had no clue whatsoever of what Zoe was referring to when it came to 'bases' - she didn't even understand _real_ sports, let alone weird metaphors for them. "_Okay_," she emphasized, moving to sit by her friend on the bed. "I know you guys have kissed since you would never shut up about the first time it happened. Is he a good kisser? Oh god, he's not like, sloppy with his tongue or anything right? That's literally the worst."

As Zoe rambled on, all Frankie could do was stare at her. Tongue? Hunter had never used his _tongue_ while they were kissing. Just the idea of somebody's tongue, that wasn't her own, in her mouth made her feel... icky. She was embarrassed as well, because it seemed like Zoe had an endless amount of knowledge about that sort of thing while all she did was closemouthed kissing. Her head fell down so that she was looking at her lap and Zoe caught on at once. "Oh, Frank. You haven't even like, properly made out with him? What are you waiting for? You have a cute guy, you need to live it up!"

"I, well, um... I don't know _how_," Frankie admitted, letting out an inaudible sigh. This only caused Zoe to emit a sympathetic chuckle, though she didn't want her friend to feel bad that she was amused by the situation. "Just wait a second, 'kay?" the older girl told her before getting up from the bed and moving towards the iHome dock on Frankie's desk. She scrolled through Frankie's iPod until finding just what she was looking for - John Mayer. "For starters, you need good music," Zoe explained as she hit the play button, smiling to herself as the song softly filled the bedroom. "Some people will say John Mayer is cliché... which he totes is, but that doesn't matter. His voice is like, perfection and it'll make everything much more relaxed."

Frankie's stare remained on Zoe as she got up and began playing music. "What are you talking about?" she questioned, still clueless about her friend's actions. Zoe walked back over towards the bed, plopping down next to her friend. "I'm going to teach you! Duh, silly," she grinned, placing a comforting hand on Frankie's shoulder. "Look, I'm not a lesbo or anything but you obvi need my help here, Frank. Besides, girls kiss their friends all the time and it's not like I don't trust you so I know you're not going to run and tell everyone." Her words seemed more threatening than they did trusting. "We'll use like, a safe word if you feel uncomfortable. How about... orange? If you don't want me to teach you anymore, just say that word and I'll stop, okay?" Frankie's naive mind couldn't fully process what was being said to her. Zoe was going to teach her how to kiss a guy? Like, _kiss_-kiss? All she did was simply nod in response. Fighting with Zoe would have been entirely useless and it wasn't like she _wouldn't_ help spice things up between Frankie and Hunter. The older girl knew what guys liked - especially guys in high school.

"You just have to relax, I'm not going to do anything you won't like." Zoe's tone was quiet and friendlier than it had been, which was a relief to Frankie. Her body remained tense, though, as she watched her slowly lean in towards her. The next thing she knew, she was kissing her _best friend_. A _girl_. Or being kissed by her best friend, rather. Both her mind and body were swimming with mixed feelings about what was happening. The only thing she was sure of is that she was going to pretend like she was with Hunter. Her totally cute boyfriend that she really liked and _not_ her best friend who was a girl. This allowed her tension to somewhat disappear and she began moving her mouth against Zoe's.

Zoe's lips were different from Hunter's. Aside from the fact that she obviously had more experience than he did, they were notably softer as well. It made sense to Frankie, at least. Ever since meeting her, the actress was always taking care of her lips with whatever substance she decided to put on them for the day. Hunter, on the other hand, didn't know the meaning of the word chapstick. It was something Frankie had gotten used to, not that she minded to begin with. But now she was relishing in the softness of her best friend's lips - something she never even could have imagined happening.

After what seemed like an eternity of the simple kissing Frankie had been familiar with, Zoe had to move on or else she wouldn't have been teaching the niner anything. Her hands gently gripped Frankie's waist, just enough to deepen the kiss rather than freak the girl out. Without a warning, Zoe's tongue was running along her lower lip, testing the waters to see how much she could get away with before Frankie would stop her. When their was no sign of a protest, she gradually moved her tongue passed the brunette's lips. She could feel herself smirking at Frankie's initial shock and to push her boundaries even further, she nudged the girl until they were laying on the bed. Frankie on the bottom, lost but willing, while Zoe hovered above, leading the way.

It felt so much better than the closemouthed kissing she had done. Maybe it was because she and Hunter had never been in this position before. Maybe it was because it wasn't with her boyfriend, but with someone different. Either way, she didn't know nor did she care at this point. She was too busy focusing on mimicking Zoe's actions and trying to learn the proper way to move her tongue against someone else's. She reached up carefully to rest her hands on either side of Zoe's neck, almost pulling her deeper into the kiss. All she could hear was the sound of her heartbeat, completely overpowering the current song coming from the speakers of her iHome. The tingling sensation of butterflies in her stomach immediately spread throughout her entire body. Her hips instinctively bucked up against Zoe's lower half and to her surprise, Zoe returned the push right back against her. There was a moan in the back of Frankie's throat threatening to escape. She knew she was being driven crazy by now, but she couldn't let the other know how turned on she was becoming. It was embarrassing and she was sure she'd be made fun of.

The two girls were a mess of tangled limbs, their hands groping at whatever they could find, and both of their cheeks sporting a pink tint. It wasn't like either of them had purposely meant to take things this far, but once things became heated it seemed like neither one of them wanted to stop. So they didn't. Frankie, out of breath and more flushed than she'd ever been, was the one to finally break the kiss. "I need, um," she attempted to speak clearly, though her words were more mumbled than anything. "Water... I need a glass of water." Pulling herself out of Zoe's now loose grasp, she made sure her brush her fingers through her hair to lazily fix it. Her heart was still pounding in her chest and her legs wobbling underneath her as she stood from the bed.

"You never said orange, so was it fun? Are you going to blow that niner's mind the next time you see him?"

"You could say that... since I had a pretty good teacher," Frankie grinned, her cheeks heating with a deep blush.

Maybe using tongue wasn't so icky after all.


End file.
